Cain Edenson (GHs)
Cain Edenson was an Original Immortal in the Geass Hybrid series and stepped forwards before the season to take part in a project to create a Geass Hybrid, a project that led to the birth of Marcus el Britannia and the death of Marcus and Schneizel's mother: Consort el Britannia, Cain also gave Jesse Leos a Geass and maybe even Suzaku Kururugi sometime within Code Geass as they fought together to help Magnus fulfil his destiny. After his actions during the First Battle of Tokyo he was given the position of Emperor's Dearth and would serve under the Emperor's Reaper alongside the Emperor's Blight and the Emperor's Wrath, after the death of Charles Zi Britannia and the Goddess Morrigan due to the actions of Lelouch Vi Britannia, Cain would side with Magnus as he went to take his position as 99th Emperor of Britannia and then to conquer the world. Personality and traits Though Cain possesses similar qualities and ideas to Suzaku, such as helping others when needed, he is a daring person who will rise up to any challenge and show that he is not a pushover. He is also generous and altruistic, as he is willing to fight for the sake of his friends and for those he consider his family, including underprivileged children that he helped raise in Pendragon. In the English version he is a very suspicious and stubborn person. Physical Appearance Cain has orange hair and has blue-grey eyes, all over his face he has golden Geass symbols of varying meanings and V.V. comments they are dispersed Ancient Celtic Runes, he wears a yellow shirt and brown jacket. He has green jeans and dull military boots on his feet, he has earrings in his ears that seemed to be shaped like metal nuts while lacking the metal bolts, he wears fingerless loves and bands around his upper arm. Biography Relationships Powers and Skills Powers *'Eternal Immortality' - Cain Edenson is eternally immortal and he cannot die, he has no code that can be absorbed so to speak, Cain hints that some of the Geass Immortals are his "children" or "creations". *'Immunity to Geass' - Like all Immortals, Cain is immune to Geass and maybe even the Sword of Akasha. *'Immunity to Drugs' - Cain cannot be sealed away or drugged, despite the actions of the humans behind the intent. *'Geass Contractor' - Cain can give people Geass and sign a contract with them, he can sense when that Geass is about to evolve. *'Teleportation' - Cain can teleport anywhere in the world by using the same frequency as the Thought Elevators, thereby interacting with the World of C. Skills *'High piloting Skills' - Cain was piloting vehicles and eventually Knightmare Frames back when they were first invented. Gallery Crow.Hogan.487498.jpg|Full body. crow01.jpg|Cain sitting down. Yu-Gi-Oh-5D-2.png|Cain. Quotes Trivia *'Cain' is the name of the Biblical son of Adam and Eve, cursed with being unable to tend the land or stay in one place, he became an immortal traveller where any harm done upon him would be reflected back at the injurer sevenfold. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals